


事发突然……

by Stoneinthewater



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Black Cat - Freeform, Fluff and Humor, Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:13:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24126427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stoneinthewater/pseuds/Stoneinthewater
Summary: 事发突然。
Relationships: Not A Romance - Relationship
Kudos: 19





	事发突然……

**Author's Note:**

> 该归罗琳的统统归罗琳。

1.

事发突然。

斯内普站立的位置瞬间迸发出蓝白的光，所有人都被刺得短暂失明，只有最为敬业且有魔眼护身的穆迪继续了战斗，打倒剩下的两个敌人。

接着光芒散去，原本站在那里的人不见了。

一只黑猫蹲在战场中央，它金色的眼睛滴溜溜一转，跳起来就往人缝里蹿。

“等等，西弗勒斯！”

事实证明，抓猫比打仗难多了。

2.

西里斯试着自己判断了一下，他失败了，只得问：

“这谁的新宠物？”

送猫来的诸人卖相凄惨，黑猫的尖牙和利爪对待社员们一视同仁，不管是斯内普向来畏惧的穆迪，与斯内普关系有所缓和的卢平，还是他的前学生唐克斯，均未能逃脱白爪子进、红爪子出的命运。

“这是西弗勒斯。”负责拎猫的卢平说，“他被食死徒的咒语击中了。”

“扯淡呢你。”西里斯说着，凑近细看那只累蔫了的动物。

唰。

卢平一脸早有预料的幸灾乐祸，“那咒语本来瞄准的不是他。”

西里斯后退，捂住自己开花的鼻子。

“绝壁是真货。”

3.

最先征服西弗勒斯的是莫莉，对此所有人都毫无异议，毕竟他们谁也烤不出那样香喷喷的鱼。

“瞧瞧这可怜的孩子，他是多么的瘦呀。”莫莉说着，又往狼吞虎咽的黑猫面前推了一块，黑猫一爪踩住宣示所有权，“西弗勒斯竟然这么瘦，穿着袍子的时候还没那么容易看出来，霍格沃茨的饭菜啊……”

有了莫莉的鱼排、小饼干和鸡肉，西弗勒斯几天就学会了来回蹭每个人的腿讨吃的，同时在达成目的时屈尊降贵地允许某些人摸摸自己的皮毛。

这其中从不包括西里斯，它对前囚徒永远是利爪相向。西里斯坚持认为这是斯内普的本性使然，但唐克斯认为原因在于西里斯每次喂猫，都要把人家的食物吃掉一半。

4.

在众人的围观下，麦格现场变形，与黑猫互相绕圈、交流气味，两只猫神神秘秘地沟通了一会，并肩跳下会议桌，三两下便消失在台阶顶端，没给观众留下丝毫线索。

“既然米勒娃和西弗勒斯一起出去，他的身体应该是没问题了。”卢平道。

“那就好。”莫莉说，“只是她也不告诉我们，她和邓不利多什么时候才能把西弗勒斯变回来。”

“这个不用担心。”西里斯懒洋洋地说，“他可是凤凰社不可或缺的人才，怎么都得变回来的。”

“西弗勒斯是我们的同伴。”卢平略微加重语气，“无论如何，我们都得帮助他恢复人形。”

“虽然他作为猫咪可爱多了。”唐克斯接道。

大概是因为不能昧着良心说话，卢平没反驳这个，所以也就没人反驳了。

穆迪十分冷酷地哼了一声：“软弱。”

他上楼时带了一小碟鸡肉。

5.

邓不利多没发话，也没下派任务，西弗勒斯便留在本部，成为了社员们的集体宠物。他们排了班负责添食添水和铲屎，很快就把黑猫养得胖了起来，任务间隙撸猫也成为了大伙儿的一大乐趣。以斯内普的标准，他们跟黑猫混熟得未免太快了。

“他爱我们，我就知道。”莫莉温柔地说，黑猫趴在她大腿上，用脑袋顶着金斯莱的手要求摸摸，“在他那严肃、苛刻的外表下，西弗勒斯爱着我们每个人，他就是这样的人。作为猫的时候他可诚实多了。”

金斯莱屈服了，开始用手掌揉搓黑猫的脸和耳朵，黑猫眯起眼。

“他变回来之后可能会杀了我。”黑皮肤男人微笑，猫咪开始在他掌间呼噜呼噜。

唐克斯响亮地哼了一声，天知道她这些天花了多大力气，就为了阻止西弗勒斯做出某些猫类本能举动，比如舔自己的……腚。

有人来了，但没惊醒门口的画像，说明是熟客。只有黑猫的脖子伸长了点，其他人的全副注意力都在那只前后爪分别占据金斯莱膝盖和莫莉大腿的生物身上。

“鱼干到啦。”西里斯端着个盘子风风火火地进入客厅，看着叫人奇怪他怎么会一块肉都没撒出来，“任务完成，你们就赶紧把它喂给你们的西弗小心肝——”

客厅那一头，风尘仆仆迎面走来的，正是斯内普本人。

场面一时凝固。

+1.

事实证明，那是个用来调换位置的咒语。

邓不利多这糟老头子坏得很。

“你们真觉得，”斯内普一字一顿地说，“这玩意儿，像我？”

被他用手指点着的生物紧绷戒备，利爪在沙发皮面上咯吱作响，浑身漆黑，眼神凶恶。

沉默表明了一切。

（全文完）


End file.
